


We Don't Need To Have Fun

by penpen



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpen/pseuds/penpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are not the ordinary couple. We are awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Need To Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and as you will see, this is the example of bad writing...The story is lame, but Clint and Phil, they are awesome.

We Don’t Need To Have Fun  
The first time they became a real thing, after so many times the other avengers thought they were already in a relationship, was at Tony’s Birthday party. Clint couldn’t help the urge to kiss Coulson, and yes, thanks to Tony, that was because they accidentally playing 7 minutes in heaven. Clint kissed him gently and Coulson kissed back. From that time Clint knew they finally became a real thing.  
Like prince and prince in Into the Woods, oh you didn’t think those two were totally gay while singing that song? Well, Clint thinks they are the best couple.  
Anyway, they started dating, with the background of Tony leading that stupid “Clint and Coulson sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” They went to the coffee shop, the book store, the park, and finally Coulson said to Clint at the end of that day.  
“Move in with me.”  
Clint wished he was dead, no, if he would die someday, he wished he can be as happy as this moment.  
Then it became official. They share one bed, eat the same food in the morning, go to work together, and come back to their apartment together.  
But they never talk so much.  
It was OK at first, and turned Clint on a little bit. You can’t blame a man in love.  
But then it became weird. Especially when Clint knew it seemed essential for any couple, for example, Tony and Steve, to have a lot of fun. Throwing popcorn to each other, talks a lot while eating. That kind of fun.  
Clint respects Coulson, Phil, if he may say. He adores the way he sits behind his desk working with those paper, concentrating for so long that no one can compare to him if there is a contest or something like that. And he doesn’t want to spoil it, even he is dying to come to his room and cheer him up.  
He knows Coulson don’t need it, and he don’t have time for it.  
He can play with other avengers.  
Yeah, keeping telling yourself that.

****************  
“Have he said ‘I love you’ yet?” Tony once asked. Steve hit him, not very hard, but seemed hurt.  
Clint admitted he got a little angry.  
Not because Tony asked this annoying question.  
He can’t answer it.

The king of small talk, Clint always wants to meet him, if he exists. He can have fun with his team mates, talking about Hulk’s magical shorts, and listening to Thor talking about his hometown. He loves being around with those people.  
Sitting with Phil is comfortable. Sometimes he uses his foot to tickle him. The smile gets away so soon, but Clint captures it.   
He loves everything about them. Expect the wordless part.

Clint left the room while Steve trying to make Tony apologize, then he saw Phil standing there.  
“Hey.” Clint said.  
Phil kept his silence, then he come closer.   
“Clint.”  
“Yes.”  
They stared at each other, then Phil smiled, a bittersweet smile, made Clint’s heart pounding in his chest.  
“I’ll try to give what you want.”  
Clint bit his bottom lips, then he said.  
“Phil. We don’t need to have fun.”  
He leaned in to kiss Phil.  
We are not the ordinary couple. We are awesome.


End file.
